It wouldnt let you out
by x-my-immortal-x
Summary: ExB-Bella's mother is dead, father is abusive & brother turned to drink. She is left in a world where she is alone! alone until a bronze haired boy changes her world. But will it work out? can she deal with everything life has thrown at her? Please Read!
1. It wouldnt let you out

Ok first twilight story here! I own NOTHING! not twilight, and not the beautiful song that is in the end -- micah vincent people, myspace him! - pure amazingness! =]=]

please let me know what you think and whether or not i should continue!

happy reading! =]

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella must be the most beautiful person i have ever laid eyes on. She lay here, sleeping in my arms, I must be the luckiest person alive. Peaceful Bella.

Ok here is the story! Bella just moved to my hometown of Forks, Washington. After alot of complicated drama we managed to get past, we became a couple just a few hours ago. At some point i am sure you will find out about all the drama!

Even though we have only been together for a few hours it felt so much longer. I could watch her sleep for hours, and usually did. One of the good sides to being a vampire. I have been watching her sleep for a while now, but she doesnt know that, she wont know that if i can help it! It would just creep her out!

Her eyes were so peaceful, her hand curled up next to her face sleeping soundly. I could lie like this and never move just watching her. Her mysterious bruises were starting to fade and as she slept she had a slight smile on the corner of her lips. One day i was going to find out where these bruises came from, the only thing she told me was that they came from falling. On some level i could believe this, as perfect as she was, she was clumsy!

We lay like this, I was watching her sleep when her facial expression grew stern, her slight smile suddenly disappeared. Her beautiful face became worried and scared. She got agitated, and started swatting something away from her arms. My eyes were wide with panic, I had seen her do this before but still found it hard to watch, something within her sub-conscience was hurt her, hurting my Bella. I knew she would wake up so I held her close, whispering to her softly,

"shhh my Bella, shhh, it ok I'm here!"

every time this happened i just repeated this to her, but this was the first time i could hold her close. All those other times i had to stand - watch from a distance - it was hell!

**BPOV**

*DREAM*

He ran at me at full speed. I was too weak and weary to move.  
My energy - gone. I didnt have the strength to keep fighting him, i gave up, i stopped fighting. Hoping it would be over soon!

He stormed over to me, *slap* a slap across the face

*smack* a blow to the arm

*kick* crack *kick* two to the stomach, i was also sure that crack may have been a rib

Tears had surpassed me now, I gave up, I gave up the hope of him stopping.

'It will all be over soon, he cant do this all night' I repeated to myself, over and over. Trying to find the remote ounce of comfort such words could bring, nothing was happening.

Hope was all i could do now! Hope that he would stop. He had made me loose every emotion/feeling that i once had. Happiness - gone, joy disappeared a long time ago, laughter was a thing of the past. Even anger and sadness were gone. The only thing i was left with was 'hope'. Weird i know but i remembered what my mother used to tell me..  
"You can live a few weeks without food,  
a few days without water,  
a few minutes without air  
but only seconds without hope.  
Hope is indeed essential for life, for living  
not just surviving or existing"

i kept repeating the last 3 lines in my head. when he was like this, i remembered these words from my mother. It was almost as if she was trying to prepare me for what i was going to face when i grew up. But no - how could she - how did she know that she was going to die, my brother was going to turn to drink and that my father, her husband was going to take his sadness, his grief and despair out on me! NO - she couldnt have known. I thought more alone this line of thought as my father, my once loving father beat me into a pulp. I didnt know what state my body was in now and didnt want to!

After a couple of more hits to the face and another few blows to the stomach, he turned and left my lying on the floor, bleeding to weak to cry! I couldn't move, he just walked away into his bedroom to get ready for bed. I could swear he mumbled "that'll teach you to be late for dinner" as he walked away but due to my semi conscious state I couldn't be sure.

*End of Dream*

All of a sudden I felt someone shaking me, I went to swipe off their hand, suddenly finding my strength but the hands moved and stopped quickly. I could feel the pillow wet from tears under me. I gave myself a few minutes to take in my surroundings and regain control of myself. The threat that was shaking me was gone for now.

I opened my eyes just a wee bit more, squinting through the water that had built up in my eyes, I saw the large familiar room with a large wardrobe infront of me. I took a deep breath realising that I was no where near my father, who has abused me for years. I was safe here! I could hear someone humming to me, i started to recognize it! My lovely boyfriend humming to me, i could feel his cold but firm arms around me, I was safe but I couldn't regain control of myself. I still had this feeling that he was going to come after me, he was going to find me somehow. I sat up and within seconds Edward was up and had his arms around me waiting.

**EPOV**

I let her calm down before i asked her about her dream. This is the first time she has woken up from a dream and i have been able to comfort her. Finally!!! She was still crying 10 minutes later after she woke up so I sang to her. I sang a song that reminded me of this situation. Our situation. There was just something about it that mesmerized me, just the way she did.

_You wont ever know how much it hurts to see you cry_

_But sometimes we can see past the shit that's in our lives_

_But If I want you then Im not to move a muscle_

_so as not to scare you away_

_So ill just stay still until you feel a little safer nearer me_

She started to calm down, I could sense her start to feel more safe in her surroundings, in my arms. I didn't allow myself to focus on how good she smelt right now because it would ruin everything. Bella, my Bella needed me and i forgot EVERYTHING else! She was my world, i just hope that one day i can make her believe just how much she means to me!

_Sitting next to me you put your head near mine_

_You came into my heart but it wouldn't let you out_

_But if I want you well Im not to move a muscle so as not to scare you_

_So ill just stay still until you feel a little safer_

_nearer me_

It was times like these where i just wished i could read her mind, know what was going on inside that pretty head of hers! Hopefully one day she would tell me! When she felt safe around me! But i have to remember, she is only human, she can only think of one thing at a time! It takes her a lot longer to process things!! At this moment i realized just how true the last lines of this song were! It was like they were made for us!

_But if I want you, I will not move a muscle, so as not to scare you away_

_So I will just stay still until you feel a little safer nearer me_

At these perfect words she calmed down! She began to get her breathing in order. I kissed her on her forehead and pulled her closer. No-one was going to hurt her again the way this has affected her. Even though i dont know what it was yet, all i know is that it wont happen again, not while i am around!

_But if I want you I will not move a muscle so as not to scare you away_

_So I will just stay still until you feel a little safer nearer me_

**[Song - It wouldn't let you out]  
[Artist - Micah Vincent]**

**Bella POV**

He's not here, he is at home, i am safe! He's not here, he is at home, i am safe! He's not here, he is at home, i am safe!

i kept telling myself this as i listened to Edwards song. Ahh.. i can feel myself falling for him. I was falling hard and i had NO way to stop it! I knew i could tell Edward about my so called father but ... i just ... NO - no one can find out!  
But Edward, i can trust him ... No, You CANT trust anyone!! Stupid conscience!

ahhhhh i hated my own thoughts! i shook my head slightly to silence them! it worked! ok, now i needed to say something...anything...he looked so worried! Ok Bella, focus, ... speak!

"E-E-d-ward...I..."

* * *

Hey please please let me know what you think??!! any question?? do you hate it?? do you love it?? let me know!! =]=]

should i continue?? please let me know! as i said first twilight story, want to know if it is any good! =]=]

emma xx


	2. Collide

Here we go! Chapter 2! Who is excited?? Let me know what you think! review after reading! =]=]

Again i dont own twilight or the amazing song in this chapter! That would be Stephanie Meyer and Howie Day!

* * *

**Bella POV**

"E-E-Ed-ward…I … I can't"

"Shhhhhhhhh Bella, don't worry about explaining now! You are still upset, I can wait! Its ok" He stared at me with those deep amber eyes. Those eyes were so captivating. I could get lost in looking at those eyes! His eyes showed nothing but care and consideration of the state in which I awoke in. I could hint a sense of worry through his eyes but he was trying hard to hide that.

"Edward" I found my voice, "you know, I just…need to tell you something!" Here we go, I am going to tell him about my home life, about the bruises. Just remember to breathe Bella, breathe in-2-3 and out-2-3! Ok…ready-yes, here we go…

"Yea, is everything ok??" Worry came flooding into his eyes! I tried to focus on what I was going to say

"I…eh…I…you know you are far to good for me! You are amazing, here I am waking up from the most ridiculous nightmare, crying and you sing to me to calm me down"

'Chicken…. Isabella Marie Swan… You are officially a chicken!!' I thought to myself! Ahhhh why was this so hard?? Crap, now the moments gone! Smart one Bella!

"Bella, you know I will do what I can for you! Are you sure it was just a nightmare? What was it about!?" Worry still evident in his eyes.

"I just had a nightmare, it was nothing, I prom….its fine" No I couldn't promise, I cant lie to him! He's so truthful with me, no lying is a big NO NO!! "Its all better now I am awake cuddling into you. You make it all better!" He stroked my cheek. His cool touch sent shivers down my spine. Although I thought I heard him sigh a little! CRAP!

Did he know I was lying to him? Did he know what was really happening at home? Did I sleep talk? Does he know?? Worry and panic shot through me as I panicked.

He kissed my temple, then kissed my cheek and then moved to the corner of my lips, "Bella love, what are you thinking about?" He mumbled against my cheek.

Oh great how was I going to answer this one, 'Im just thinking Edward about how I am lying to you and having an argument with myself in my own head…I think there is a word for that…INSANE!' – NO I couldn't come off with that… think Bella … think

"Im just thinking of that song you sang earlier! What was it?"

Good cover?? Maybe? Who knows… the question is, did it work? He still had his lips sending a trial of kisses from my temple, down my neck.. leaving each place he kissed tingle as he moved on! Edward Cullen was going to be the end of me!

"It was, 'It wouldn't let you out' by Micah Vincent! Did you like it?"

"Yes, I thought it was amazing! You are amazing…" Before I could finish he captured my lips with his. We then became too preoccupied to carry on our conversation.. not that I was complaining or anything!

**Edward POV**

There was something she was keeping from me, or at least that's the impression I got at first but now im not so sure! Ahhh seriously let me just read her mind already. She started to look really worried and panicked. What the??? I kissed her temple to relax her. It seemed to work. I then kissed her cheek, and then the corner of her lips but at that point it got to the point where I just had to ask her what she was thinking.

"Bella love, what are you thinking about?" I mumbled against her cheek.

"Im just thinking of that song you sang earlier! What was it?" she replied after a short pause. Hmmmmmmm pausing? I shook my head to erase that thought.

"It was, 'It wouldn't let you out' by Micah Vincent! Did you like it?"

"Yes, I thought it was amazing! You are amazi…" I knew were this conversation was heading, I just had to kiss her, I didn't have the will power to control myself any further. So I kissed her. She kissed back with full passion, we got slightly preoccupied from that point on. All I could concentrate on was the amazing feeling I got from kissing Bella.

As the kiss became more heated, I knew it was getting dangerous for Bella being this close to me. I was getting too close to her oh so sweet smelling blood. Any more of this heated kiss, I don't know what would happen! Oh yes, I know exactly what would happen, and I would never ever let that happen.

I slowly pulled away. Her arms soon found my neck, trying to stop me. Too bad I was a lot stronger both physically and in will power. I had to stop now because the alternative was too unbearable.

Bella sighed, she knew why I couldn't keep on kissing, "Its for your benefit, I promise!" I gave her a smile, then kissed her temple.

"You know, it feels like we have been going out for days, weeks, even months! Not hours! Don't you think?"

"Bella, I wouldn't have it any other way! You lying here in my arms, I am in my own heaven!"

"It's a good thing C-Charlie isn't home! He would freak if he knew I was here, sleeping at my _boyfriends_ house!" Oh it felt good to hear her say that!!

Charlie was away for the weekend so Bella was staying at mine! Tonight was Friday night, her first night here.

All of a sudden Bella yawned! I remembered that some of us need to have some sleep! "Bella honey, why don't you get some sleep! You'll be tired tomorrow!"

"But Edward," she whined, "I wanna kiss you some more, Im not tired" She yawned again but tried to hide it! I laughed..

"Bella love, how about you get some sleep and we can carry this on in the morning?" I could see her brain thinking of a way to sway my decision! Little did she know was that I can be quite stubborn when I have to be!

Nothing – she gave in "Ok, night night boyfriend! Will you sing to me??"

"Of course"

The dawn is breaking   
A light shining through   
You're barely waking   
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah 

 I'm open, you're closed   
Where I follow, you'll go   
I worry I won't see your face   
Light up again  

Even the best fall down sometimes   
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme   
Out of the doubt that fills my mind   
I somehow find you and I collide  

I'm quiet you know   
You make a first impression   
I've found I'm scared to know   
I'm always on your mind  

Even the best fall down sometimes   
Even the stars refuse to shine   
Out of the back you fall in time   
I somehow find you and I collide  

Don't stop here   
I lost my place   
I'm close behind  

Even the best fall down sometimes   
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme   
Out of the doubt that fills your mind   
You finally find you and I collide  

You finally find you and I collide   
You finally find you and I collide

I could feel myself falling hard for her! This song was completely true.. we collide, I don't know what it is that makes us perfect for each other but recently I have found myself smiling every time she walks into a room, or laughs or smiles! This girl was going to be the end of me!

I caught a glimpse of a bruise that was on her shoulder. It was still purple and pretty big. She told me that she fell down the stairs, but I wasn't quite sure I believed that!

I leant down and kissed the bruise then rubbed my thumb over it! She winced in her sleep. If we could stay like this from now on, life would be perfect! I couldn't ask for more!

The door came bursting open! Alice, the tiny, tremendously annoying little sister of mine! Or so we told everyone! She was a vampire too!

"Edward, I…" she half shouted!

"Shhhhh Alice" I whispered! And I motioned to the sleeping beauty lying beside me!

"Sorry," she whispered,

"What is it Alice," I wasn't annoyed but she did just ruin our perfect moment!

"Its her brother, Edward! We just got a call. He has been arrested!"

I sat up, maybe too abruptly! She rubbed her eyes and began to stir!

"Edward? What going on?" she asked confused!

It's ok love, you go back to sleep! Crap how was I going to tell her that her Jacob had just been arrested??

* * *

Please please review! Do you like it? Do you hate it?  
Should i end it now??

Let me know please! thanks to those who add it to their favorites and story alert!

A special thanks also goes to darklust34 = my first reader to review! It means alot! thanks! =]=]

Emma xx


	3. Shadow of the Day

Here we go! Chapter 2! Who is excited?? Let me know what you think! review after reading! =]=]

Again i dont own twilight or the amazing song in this chapter! That would be Stephanie Meyer and Howie Day!

* * *

Jacob POV

**Flash back**

"I'm sorry son, not today!" A bouncer told me, before standing in front of the entrance stopping me from getting inside!

"Whaft thes f***, that's fthe fird t-night!" I somehow managed to slurr as I stumbled to the next pub!

I can remember I was drunk , off my face but now-a-days this was usual for me! I stumbled up to the next entrance and got refused again! This time I was enraged! There was no way I was going to stand here and take it!

I glared at the bouncer and **SMACK** I punched him square on the jaw! – not the smartest plan there Jacob! This bouncer had a few – how do you put it? – well built friends of his! Before I could stumble away they had called 999 and had me pinned to the ground! – This was not my night!

**End Of Flashback**

Next thing I could remember was a very sore head and lying on cold bars. _[**sorry I have never been to prison so cant describe it well]**_

I tried to sit up but a throbbing pain in my head stopped me before I could get the full way up!

I groaned and lay back down again and decided to close my eyes again, hoping to get some more sleep! I would worry about the whole jail/prison thing later, now I just had to shake this hangover after my latest bender.

"JJJJAAACCCCCCOOOBBBB!!!!!!" A voice screamed as loud as possible. Ahhhhh my head, did this person not realise I was recovering from a 3 day drunken state?? The voice's owner was clearly furious! I couldn't bear to open my eyes, the light was blinding!

"JACOB SWAN IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BETTER OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND OPEN THEM FOR YOU!!!!"

I knew who it was, there was only one voice that could make this hangover any worse and that was the voice of my sister, Bella Swan!

**Bella POV **

"Its her brother, Edward! We just got a call. He has been arrested!"

Edward sat up, too abruptly for my liking! I rubbed my eyes and began to stir!

"Edward? What going on?" It sounded like Alice who came into the room! Now I was really confused!

"It's ok love, you go back to sleep!" I was planning on turning over but I could sense something was wrong.

I sat up straight, leaning against Edward's cool skin! "No tell me whats going on! I know something is going on! I may be half asleep but I am no idiot!"

Edward and Alice exchanged a look then Alice took a deep breath and began to explain. I half wondered if that glance meant Alice saw who was going to tell me before it happened and Edward read her mind, but that wasn't as pressing as the information they were about to tell me!

**"**Now Bella, don't freak, ok?" I nodded, "Well we just got a phone call… it was from the police station"

I tensed up automatically; Edward kissed my temple and tried to soothe me! I was bracing myself for whatever was to come!

"Well.. I don't know how to say it but it….it was about your brother!" I sat bolt upright, fists clenched! Crap I thought! He better have not have said anything! All this abuse was my secret, unfortunately a secret he knew!

Lets just hope he wasn't drunk, "They found him drunk off his face trying to get into different bars, when they refused entrance he started a fight!"

No, No … how could Jacob be that stupid! He knew what was at stake if he told anything or let it slip. No one could find out about our fathers abuse! They would try and take us away to a mental asylum. Especially me, with what him and his friends did to me!

I shook that thought out of my head! I ran around getting dressed, still furious! Edward tried to calm me down but i just shouted at him!  
Immediately afterward i felt bad but i was enraged at Jacob. What if our secret was told! We would be put in a mental hospital for sure!

Edward drove us to the station, i got out and told them who i was and they directed me towards Jacobs cell!

"JJJJAAACCCCCCOOOBBBB!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as possible. I couldnt care less who else i woke up or anything i was furious!

"JACOB SWAN IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU, YOU BETTER OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND OPEN THEM FOR YOU!!!!"

Edward grabbed my waist to try and contain me but i shook him off! He then took my hand! I could deal with that! I still had the use of one hand if needs be!

"H-H-hey Bells," Jacob said, hungover and sheepishly!

* * *

Ok heres the deal i know no one like to leave a review! It takes too long! so i will update asap if you review or even leave a (** =]** ) or ( **=[ **) for more info on this read below! i will update with a really long chapter! =]=]

PLEASE review and leave either a smiley face (** =]** ) if you like the story or a (** =[** ) if you dont! i would really love to get at least 5 of these!  
It would really give me motivation to carry on!!

Let me know please! thanks to those who add it to their favorites and story alert!

Emma xx

remember your **=] **or **=[ **review comment! thank you!


	4. Through Your Eyes!

**hey thank to all those who reviewed! means so much! Here is the next chapter as promised! =]=]**

**hope you like it! enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

We posted bail and got Jacob out of jail. I refused to speak to him! I was furious at how close he came to telling them about our secret, about our family that no one else knew! how could he do that to me!

Edward walked with his arm around me, as we walked towards Edwards volvo! Jasper and Alice came with us too. They also walked hand in hand and Jacob just walked silently inbetween the two sets of couples! Normally i would have talked to him but not now! i was TOO furious.

The drive back was silent and awkward. Alice, Jasper and Edward had never properly met JAcob before and vice versa. Edward knew who he was but nothing else.

Once we arrived back at the Cullens house, Edward and i led the way back into the house. Jacob followed and Jasper and Alice disappeared saying something about going for a run. Once inside, i stopped and turned to Edward.

"Edward, can you give us a moment? I need to speak with my brother!" I knew this was probably pointless cause the house was full of vampires with supernaturally perfect hearing. They were going to hear everything i said anyway! But i needed to be alone while i spoke to him for the first time in 3 months!

"Yea, i'll go and find Esme and we will cook some breakfast for the humans? That ok?"

"Perfect!" I had to smile, no matter how mad i was, Edward made my insides melt. I gave him a quick kiss and he whispered 'Go easy on him' in my ear! I smiled!

He disappeared to the kitchen and i led Jacob to Edwards room, i knew he wouldnt mind!

"Bella, I-" He tried to say, but i cut him off!

"No, Jacob! You disappear for 3 months with no word, no communication to me to even tell me that you are safe.  
Last i heard was that you turned to drink and wandered the streets drunk! Do YOU think that i didnt do everything that i could to try and find you? You are my freaking brother Jacob! Do you WANT to know where the searching for you got me???"

I pulled up my sleeves of my hoodie and showed him the bruises! I pulled back my hair and showed him the gash on my neck! He could obviously see the bruise on my cheek and the remains of my black eye! Everyone thought these were due to a clumsy accident that resulted in me falling down the stairs but i KNEW that he would know the truth!

"Jacob, open you eyes! Look at what happened to me because of YOUR disappearence!" I Hissed at him! He opened his eyes to see my battered body!

"He did that to you?" He asked, refering to our father!

I only nodded!

"Bella I.." He tried again but i stopped him!

"No Jacob! Where have you been? I dont care what happened to me! Where have you been?" I growled!

"I have been living at a mates house in La Push! We hung out all day and got drunk! I had to get away Bella, you do not know what living in that house was doing to me! I was going crazy! It was drink that made me forget ALL of the things that i saw while living there!"

"Yea but Jacob at least he didnt do or try anything on with you?!"

"But the guilt of living there and not being able to do anything Bella! What would you have done??" He hissed back!

"**I** would have stayed! Would have tried everything i could have to stop him! I wouldnt have left Jake! I would have stayed until we all could have left together! I would have fought! I still do but it doesnt get me anywhere! Just causes more pain!"

"Bella, you dont understand! After mom died, after she was taken away and watching Dad beat you all became too much! I know i should have stayed but i didnt know what to do! He's the freaken chief of police! ITS HIS JOB TO CARRY A GUN!"

"But still you left, you forgot all about me and mom and her until now! You DRANK. YOU DRANK TO FORGET!" I was crying by now! the tears had spilled over! I couldnt hold them back!

"Do you not know how dangerous it was to have you drunk and pick up by the police? Did you tell them anything??"

"No Bella, you know, we made a pact! No one was to find out!" He remembered our pact! We made this just after mom died and the day after she was taken away!We made it 4 years ago! We promised each other that we were never to tell anyone because the police would get involved and we would get in so much more trouble! Everything would get worse! HE would become worse!

"Im sorry Bella! Can you forgive me?"

I just nodded! he was my brother, we had been through too much to fall out now! I ran and gave him a hug and cried into his chest!

We stood like this for 10 mins until we broke apart! I then informed him, in whisper, that i couldnt keep our secret much longer from Edward! I HAD to tell him! Jacob understood! We then broke apart and i went to find Edward in the kitchen! Jake followed but went to introduce himself to Esme and Carlisle!

I took Edwards hand and lead him to their living room where Alice, Jasper and Emmett sat watching tv! Edward signalled for them all to leave, which they did without a further word!

"Edward I dont know how much of that you heard but i need to tell you something! I was about to tell you last night but i chickened out!" He went to say something but i stopped him with a wave! "Please just let me finished!" He nodded and he lead us to a seat where we could sit! We sat down!

"My mom was called Renee! She was an amazing and beautiful women! She died just over 4 years ago leaving behind.." *doorbell rings* Esme answers it! "...my father, Jake, me and..."

"Bella," Esme called, sounding confused, "Its for you!"

I got up with Edward and we walked to the door! I was confused, no one knew i was here! There was a note at home incase Jake turned up and i told him were i was but i would be back in time so Charlie wouldnt see it! CRAP Charile! What if he saw the note! What if he knows i am here! CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!

Edward pulled me closer, sensing my distress! We got closer to the door, I nervously peered around Esme to see who it was! To my suprise it was _**her!** My jaw hit the floor!_

**Mystery Person POV**

I found the note at home telling Jacob, that Bella was at the Cullens house, giving an address! That was weird! Why didnt Bella just tell him! I was glad HE wasnt there though! i wanted to avoid Charlie at all costs!

I got into my car and followed the road until i finally reach the Cullens house! WOW i thought! It was massive! I sucked up all the courage i possessed and rang the door bell! A beautiful woman, with honey coloured hair answered the door!

I politely asked for Bella, trying not to let my nerves show through!

Bella finally reached me, her jaw hit the floor!

* * *

** Ok guys! You have no idea how much the ( ****=] ) idea mage me smile when some of you reviewed! i love it!!!! please please keep it up! **

**All that needs done is click the review button and press two buttons on your keyboard! **

**A HUG HUGE HUGE thank you goes to ALL**** who did! =]=]**

**keep it up! and thanks for reading! =]=]**

**Emma xx**


	5. You Found Me

**Previously On 'It wouldnt let you out!'**

_Mystery Person POV_

_I found the note at home telling Jacob, that Bella was at the Cullens house, giving an address! That was weird! Why didnt Bella just tell him! I was glad HE wasnt there though! i wanted to avoid Charlie at all costs!_

_I got into my car and followed the road until i finally reach the Cullens house! WOW i thought! It was massive! I sucked up all the courage i possessed and rang the door bell! A beautiful woman, with honey coloured hair answered the door!_

_I politely asked for Bella, trying not to let my nerves show through!_

_Bella finally reached me, her jaw hit the floor!_

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldnt believe it! If it want for the eyes i wouldnt have believed it! She stood there right infront of me looking up at me! Her blonde hair was cut into shape. She had a side fringe, layers and she was wearing make up! She looked up at me, straight in the eye and then she did something that i havent seen her do in TOO long! She smiled a beautiful dazzling smile that made me smile!

She looked happy. I stood there, gazing her over with my eyes! I hadnt seen her in 4 years! She was taken just after mum died!

I must have stood there for a good 10 minutes staring at her and she staring at me! It wasnt until Edward put his arms around my waist that i remembered the other presences! I looked at the confused faces around me and turned back to look at Edwards face, it was full of confusion and questioning

"Hey Bells" She smiled at me

"Ro-rosalie?"

"Hi Bells, yea its me!"

"R-R-Ro-Rosalie, I-I it .. can.." I went up to her and touched her face, ran my eyes through her hair! It was her! I must be!!  
I quickly tried to recover myself!

"HI!" i breathed

Esme then spoke up, i take it she realised that my brain wasnt functioning as it should be!  
"Hi, Im Esme! I am the mother here!" She held out her hand and Rosalie shook it and smiled!

"Hi, i am Rosalie! I am Bella and Jacobs older sister!"

"Its nice to meet you! Why dont you come in while Bella gathers her thoughts!" Esme said in her welcoming and friendly voice! She lead Rose to the kitchen and Edward held me back!

I turned around in his arms and looked at him in the eye!

He leant down and kissed me! I snapped out of my trance. I leant back and smiled up at him! "Thanks" I loved the way he knew exactly how to get me out of my trance/ state of shock.

"Shall we go love?"

I nodded, i took his hand and we walked into the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting at the table while Esme was fixing her some food. I let go of Edwards hand and ran straight over to hug her. After a while, either Esme and Edward cleared their throat. We broke apart from our hug and i took a seat across from her.

"Ok Rose, you have to tell me what happened!"

"No, Bells you have you tell me whats going on here! Why are you staying here? Where is dad and Jake??"

"HEY GUYS WERE HOME!" Emmett called as he walked into the room with Jasper, Alice and Jake!

"JAAKKEEE!!!" Rosalie got up, ran over to Jacob and threw her arms around him. He stood there in absolute shock then hugged her back! When they broke apart she looked around the room at all of the new people. Her eyes fell on Emmett! They locked eyes until Jasper cleared his throat!

This was going to be interesting!

* * *

**Hey guys!  
Sorry its a short one today! but you found out who the mystery person was and a possible budding romance??  
please carry on with the ( =] ) or ( =[ ) reviewing scheme! seriously loving it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW ... remember ( =] ) or ( =[ )**

**thanks! Emma xx**


	6. Face Down

**Hello readers!  
Here is some answers for you all lovely readers! I am loving the reviews! they are making me smile! thank you to:  
**

***strickenbyedward  
*darklust34  
*aldoraspritelette  
*xoJacobBlackox  
*ceara1888 **

**i love you all! and thank to all those who read and dont review or have added this story to favourites/story alert!  
I cant stress it enough how much it motivates me! so PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**I dont own twilight or the song in this chapter! =[**

* * *

**Edward POV**

It has been a crazy couple of days! Bella's dad left for the weekend, Bella became my girlfriend, she stayed at my house that night, her brother got put in prison, we had to bail him out, then a beautiful blonde girl, Rosailie turned up claiming to be Bella and Jacobs sister! She may have been beautiful but she didnt hold a candle to my girl! I mean aside from being absoutely gorgeous, My Bella had beautiful in the name!

Now we were all, my whole family plus Jacob, Bella and Rosalie all sat round my kitchen table while Rosalie explained the whole story to fill us in on everything and to fill Bella and Jacob in on what has happened to her in the past 4 years! We all listened intently

"Ok so i dont know how much you know so i will start from the beginning of our whole story! If you already know parts just bear with me and i will try to cover the whole story...Ok here goes

Our mum, Renee and dad Charlie Swan had a happy marriage and had 3 children which they adored more than life itself. For Charlie, Renee was his life, he was nothing without her! He would have admitted that to you! She made him into the person he was, she changed him for the better. When i was 12, Bella and Jake were 11 [Bella and Jake are twins, Bella being older] Renee was diagnosed with cancer and died within the year. She died when i was 13 and Bella and Jake had just turned 12.

Charlie took her death harder than anybody! It was as if someone had killed a part of him, his dominant half and he was left in a lifeless meaningless existence! He began to drink quite heavily, i believe he felt that it somehow numbed the pain! Bella and Jake dont know this but he also started to beat me!"

Bella and Jake both made a move to say something but she shushed them by holding up one hand! I could hear Jacobs thoughts! He was furious and wanted to beat the crap out of his father but he held it in for his eldest sister's sake and let her continue...

I could tells Esme and Alice were getting emotional but where trying to control their emotions with the aid of Jasper. And yet Bella was still mute to me! I still couldnt hear her thoughts! I tried not to focus on that right now and took her hand in mine!

"One night he took it to a new level, he was drunker than usual. Bella you were at a sleep over and Jake you were still out at a friends house! I dont want to go into detail but in short he.. he r-r-raped me!"

"HE DID WHATTTT!!" Bella and Jacob shouted at the same time! Bella started to cry and Jacob got up furiously and moved to a corner of the room with his hands in his hair. He was trying to not throw something, trying to remind himself to keep calm and that he was a guest in this house! I was suprised at how well he was controlling his temper but i figured that Jasper was helping him. I was right! Bella was sitting in shock crying her eyes out! Jasper was doing all he could but she was still so distraught. I pulled her close to me and stroked her hair! Rosalie went over to Jacob and took him back over to the table. She then took each of their hands in her own. I read Rosalies thoughts and realized just how strong she was! All she was concentrating on now was calming her siblings down.

They looked up at her, "I know its hard! but i am OK! i am here. Look at me, i have been able to accept it and put it into the past! I have gotten ALOT of help but have been able to get over it! Please hear out the rest of my story! Please?!" Jake and Bella nodded and Bella's sobs quietened somewhat but did not cease. Jakes fists were still clenched! The rest of my family were frozen in shock, were not moving!

"Ok so i know its alot to take in but as i said to Bella and Jake, i have managed to put it in the past! Yes it was awful more than words can imagine and i wouldnt wish it on anybody but you need to remember i have worked with alot of counseilors to deal with it all! After that incident i tried to commit suicide which landed me in hospital. When the doctors found out they took me away and placed me in an institute that evidently saved my life! It was away from Forks, away from my family who i missed every day but this institute saved my life.

Over the past four years I have seen various specialists on dealing with rape, dealing with violence in the home, dealing with my depressive state and to help me get over my suicidal thoughts and ways. All of the doctors really helped me and there were a group of us that help each other through everything.

I have just been discharged because i have finished the full stage of counseling that i am required to go through and am now able to think with a stable and clear mind. I have grown up alot over the last four year but Jake, Bells, i have missed you so much! [starts to cry] You have no - no idea how hard it was to be away from you for that long! Not even having pictures of you!

The last thing the doctors told me was to gain what i wanted most of all!" At this point she looked up and made eye contact with Bella and Jacob, "Forgiveness! ... Forgiveness from the two of you! For leaving you with the most despicable man i can think of! Please please just tell me you forgive me! I dont think i could handle it if you dont!"

By this stage my Bella had calmed down and had stopped crying, even though she had tears still in her eyes! She cleared her throat and looked at Jacob who was still speechless and had tears forming in his eyes too, then looked back at Rosalie.

"Of course we forgive you! How could we not! Your our sister!" Bella managed to say very calm and collected.

"We still love you Rose!" Jacob said! Then the siblings all stood up and hugged each other! I could hear the thoughts in everyones head!

Esme was already trying to figure out where our new guests were going to stay because she was not letting them go back to Charlie, Charlilse was determined that he was going to do anything he could to stop them from going back to their old house, Alice was loving the fact that she had seen that she was getting 3 new 'dolls' to dress, Jasper was happy now that everyone's emotional state had leveled but was worried about the possibility of having 3 humans in the house, Emmett thoughts were occupied the Rosalie and i couldnt be happier to have my beautiful Bella staying here! Although i was going to have to talk Esme out of getting Bella her own room! There was plenty of room for a bed in my room! Heck our house in Forks was huge with huge rooms!

Once the Swan siblings had broken from their hug Rosalie asked Bella about her bruises! At this my ears perked up, this is exactly what i wanted to know! I knew she was hiding something from me but i knew she was going to tell me at some point! I was getting good at reading her, at times!

I saw a look of fear pass over Bella's eyes! She froze and paused...then opened her mouth to speak...

**Bella POV**

I couldnt believe what Rose was saying but i was more than happy for her that she was able to move on! Although it made me feel violently sick that he did that to her! I could only count my blessings that he never did anything to me to that extent!

His beatings seemed like nothing compared to what she went through! I could take it! All i cared was that my big sister, my role model was back in my life! I was so so happy!!

When she asked us to forgive her i though she was insane, her asking us for forgiveness! was she mad? Of course she was forgiven, there was no doubt in my mind, i looked up to Jake and could see the same feelings in his eyes that i felt so i went ahead and spoke for the two of us!

"Of course we forgive you! How could we not! Your our sister" i said suprisingly calm, i wonder if it was Jasper controlling my emotions? I will have to ask Edward later.

Jake then spoke, "We still love you Rose!" I pulled all of us into a hug and we stood there for a good 15 minutes just being together again!

Rose then asked me about my bruises! I froze.... CRAP!

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**what you think??? Remember ( =] ) or ( =[)! **

**I dont know if i like this chapter or not! I havent edited it cause i dont have time! **

**The song is by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus called Face Down that is the clip at the end. Please let me know what you think! =]=]**

**If you want a chapter quicker please please review and if you are feeling REALLY generous you could review a couple of times leaving a few smiley faces ( =] ) or even ( =[ )**

**Emma xxx  
**


	7. Wreck Of The Day

**_Previously on 'It wouldn't let you out'_**

**_Bella POV_**_  
_

_I couldnt believe what Rose was saying but i was more than happy for her that she was able to move on! Although it made me feel violently sick that he did that to her! I could only count my blessings that he never did anything to me to that extent!_

_His beatings seemed like nothing compared to what she went through! I could take it! All i cared was that my big sister, my role model was back in my life! I was so so happy!!_

_When she asked us to forgive her i though she was insane, her asking us for forgiveness! was she mad? Of course she was forgiven, there was no doubt in my mind, i looked up to Jake and could see the same feelings in his eyes that i felt so i went ahead and spoke for the two of us!_

_"Of course we forgive you! How could we not! Your our sister" i said suprisingly calm, i wonder if it was Jasper controlling my emotions? I will have to ask Edward later._

_Jake then spoke, "We still love you Rose!" I pulled all of us into a hug and we stood there for a good 15 minutes just being together again!_

_Rose then asked me about my bruises! I froze.... CRAP!_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Rose and everyone else just stared at me, waiting for an answer! Why didnt they ask Jacob? He lived at the house too! ... Ugh...why did i have to have all of the bruises! Wasnt Charlie beating me to a pulp enough! Why did i have to retell it to everyone now!

Also infront of my boyfriend, brother and long lost sister! =[ this was not going to be good!

"They are nothing, i walked into a lamp post and hit my head which explains the bruises." I lied through my teeth

"Bella, you told me that you fell down stairs!" CRAP i did, didnt i...ehhhh...."And i know thats not the truth, espicially after what Rosalie just told us so please love! Tell us so we can help!" He kissed my cheek, and gave me an encouraging/comforting squeeze!

"I..I.."

"Bella, its ok! Dont worry, it honestly helps to speak about it! We can help! forget about everyone else! Just look at me! Tell me!" And thats what i did, i looked her in the eye and told her, forgetting about everyone else, even though they never left. I could still feel Edwards arms around me though! I never wanted them to leave!

"Ok, it s-started after you were taken from us Rose! You never came back from the hospital! Dad never properly told us what had happened! He had carried on drinking as he did after mum died.

Jake started drinking too! He wasnt home alot" I didnt want to say to much because he was sitting in the same room, listening to what i had to say!

"Most of the time i didnt know where he was! But Charlie couldnt control his anger, he was drunk and couldn't control his emotions so he decided to beat me! It started off with just him hitting me but it got worse!

I really dont want to go into too much detail so i will give you a brief overview of what he did! ... He hit me, slapped me, kicked me, occasionally poured scalding water over me and pushed me into walls or down the stairs a couple of times! He still does those things today but its been ok because he his away!"

"Did he ever..." Rosalie started but i knew where this was going so inturrupted her! I could see everyone tense up! Edward stiffened right up behind me! I stroked him arm, trying to relax her.

"NO! NO NO NOO NOOO! Never!" I said quickly, i could feel Edward relax slightly.

"A normal nights routine included..." I remembered my dreams of those nights...

*FLASHBACK*

He ran at me at full speed. I was too weak and weary to move.  
My energy - gone. I didnt have the strength to keep fighting him, i gave up, i stopped fighting. Hoping it would be over soon!

He stormed over to me, *slap* a slap across the face

*smack* a blow to the arm

*kick* crack *kick* two to the stomach, i was also sure that crack may have been a rib

Tears had surpassed me now, I gave up, I gave up the hope of him stopping.

'It will all be over soon, he cant do this all night' I repeated to myself, over and over. Trying to find the remote ounce of comfort such words could bring, nothing was happening.

Hope was all i could do now! Hope that he would stop. He had made me loose every emotion/feeling that i once had. Happiness - gone, joy disappeared a long time ago, laughter was a thing of the past. Even anger and sadness were gone. The only thing i was left with was 'hope'. Weird i know but i remembered what my mother used to tell me..  
"You can live a few weeks without food,  
a few days without water,  
a few minutes without air  
but only seconds without hope.  
Hope is indeed essential for life, for living  
not just surviving or existing"

i kept repeating the last 3 lines in my head. when he was like this, i remembered these words from my mother. It was almost as if she was trying to prepare me for what i was going to face when i grew up. But no - how could she - how did she know that she was going to die, my brother was going to turn to drink and that my father, her husband was going to take his sadness, his grief and despair out on me! NO - she couldnt have known. I thought more alone this line of thought as my father, my once loving father beat me into a pulp. I didnt know what state my body was in now and didnt want to!

After a couple of more hits to the face and another few blows to the stomach, he turned and left my lying on the floor, bleeding to weak to cry! I couldn't move, he just walked away into his bedroom to get ready for bed. I could swear he mumbled "that'll teach you to be late for dinner" as he walked away but due to my semi conscious state I couldn't be sure.

I just learnt to deal with it all! It became routine!"

Rose had tears in her eyes! Jacob looked like he was going to kill somebody, Esme and Alice looked like they would be crying if they were able to and Edward had a face like thunder, but was trying to conceal it! the other boys' faces were stunned into shock just like before!

Edward got up and ran at full speed out of the house! ... CRAP!!!

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**what you think! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
OOO where is Edward going??? i want to know your thoughts! also ANY suggestions are welcome!!! =]=]=]**

**remember ( =] ) or ( =[ )**

**thanks to all who have been reviewing! KEEP IT UP!!! **

**Emma xx**


	8. Over my head

**Hey guys! Thanks for the amaing reviews! Am loving it! =]=]**

**For all those readers who read but do not have an account i have enabled anonymous reviews! =]=] so you do not need to login to review! =]**

**Again i do not own Twilight or any of the series! Also i do not own any of the songs i use! **

**Ok to answer a few questions:**

**yes bella does know that Edward is a vampire but Rose and Jake dont .. YET!! **

**and**

**Rose is a year older than Bella and Jake. Bella and Jake are also twins.**

* * *

Edward burst out of the door! i ran after him but i was no match to his super fast speed! By the time i had reached the garden he had dissappeared. Alice followed me out,

"I'll get him! I'll bring him back! Dont worry, go back inside! I'll stop him before he goes through with anything!"

And with that Alice took off! I blinked and she had disappeared into the trees. 'Goes through with anything??' .... What is he going to do!...CRAP!  
Tears formed in my eyes, they became too hard to control so they spilled out down my face, as i looked after her in the rough direction she went.

Esme came out and put her arm around me and lead me back inside! She whispered comforting word into my ears! I sat down, crying as i waited for him to return. Rose came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bella, dont worry, he will come back! You dont need to worry!" She said!

Jasper was calming me down, i could tell! I looked up at him and gave him a small smile!

5 minutes later Alice was back, I looked eagerly around her but Edward was not with her! Before i even had time to panic about what had happened Alice spoke!

"He's ok! He is waiting for you outside in the garden! He wants to talk to you!"

I got up and nodded, Jasper sent comforting waves my way and i sent him thankful glances. I walked out into the garden to fund Edward sitting on a large rock, with his head in his hands.  
I walked up and sat beside him! What could he be thinking of? He is probably freaking out about what i just told him!  
No...he doesnt want to be with me any more after he found out about my past...No its that he doesnt know what to do any more! He doesnt want to be with me! Thats it...

"Stop it!" He said evenly and calmly but without even lifting his head from his hands!

"Stop what?"

"Worrying" I grew even more confused

"How do you know i am worrying! You cant read my mind or you havent even looked up at me to see that i am worrying!"

"Bella," He looked up and at me in the eye, "Do you really think that i need to look at you or read your min to sense what you are thinking or feeling?"

"But you took off.."

"I took off running after what you told me! I needed to clear my head but more importantly i wanted to find Charlie! I wanted to destroy him, to rip him to shreds for hurting you! I had stopped to try and track him and thats when Alice found me! She told me that you were upset about my leaving and i automatically turned to come back! She didnt even have to ask! i couldnt leave you sitting at home crying! So here i am!"

"Edward, its ok!"

"NO Bella, its not ok! You cannot say that your father beating you for 4 years is ok! You cannot say that your father raping Rosalie is OK! Jacob turning to drink! Its ALL not OK!! But it will be! I promise, I promise you Bella, it will be ok!"

"Please, please just dont do anything that you would regret! Please, for me?"

"But Bel-"

"No, please dont do anything stupid! Edward PLEASE!" He took me in his arms and kissed me! I would never get used to the effect of his kisses on me! And i never wanted to! but this was not the time to make out!

I pulled away, silently kicking myself for it but desperate times call for desperate measures!

"Edward, promise me you wont do anything to Charlie or anyone in revenge for my past!"

"I cant do that Bells"

"then i cant kiss you!" The colour drained from his already pale face! "Not until you promise you wont do anything!" Hahaha i was evil and i loved how this plan was coming together!

"Ok...have it you way" he said seductively while inching closer to my face, closer to my lips! But just before he reached my lips he turned his head to my ear,

"Game on!" and he ran back inside!

_HE SAID WHAT NOW?_? i snapped out of the daze that edwards presence had left me in! _That boy thinks this is a game! Well he has another thing coming! _cue evil laugh! He is gona pay for that! Oh boy he will pay, until he promises me! Plans started to form in my head! I counted myself grateful that Edward couldnt read my thoughts!

* * *

I followed him inside slowly and found them all sitting in the living room! Jasper was sitting on the armchair with Alice on his knee. Esme and Charlilse were sitting on the other armchair, Rosalie, Jake and Emmett were sitting on one sofa and Edward was sitting in the other one!

I grinned a sly grin and went and sat beside him but not on his knee as i would usually! he moved up a bit to be closer to me and i moved up a bit more! he did the same again and i followed suit!

Everyone was giving us really weird looks but i just smiled at them! Edward then put is arms around my waist to try and pull me close.. _this was going to be harder than i thought! _

_"_Rose, how long are you back for?" I said while standing up and walking over to their sofa and sitting next to her! Jake moved to sit beside Edward! I had to remember to thank him later, even though he didnt know what was happening! =]=]

Rose and Jake gave me curious looks! The others still had the same confused expression on their faces! "I dont know! I dont have to go to the hospital if thats what you mean, but here, i dont know how long i will stay! I need to see if i can find a house! I refuse to go back to Charlies!"

Out of the corner of my eye i could see Edward staring at me! Gazing in my direction, he looked confused for another reason, he knew why i was avoiding all contact! He knew what i wanted but was being stubborn, as usual! I was interested to see who would cave first!

"You are very welcome here for as long as you want! We have plenty of room and we are happy to have you! All of you!" Esme said as she looked at Jake and I too as she said this! "I dont want you going back to your old house! Not if i can help it!"

"Thank you Esme!" We all replied!

My stomach growled! "Who wants lunch? Rose, Jake?"

"Yea, actually, all of this deep conversation has made me hungry!" Jake said and Rose nodded!

"Esme, would you mind if we made something in the kitchen??" I asked

"Not at all! Go right ahead!" She gave us that warm motherly smile!

The three of us got up to go to the kitchen!

"Does anybody else want anything??" Rose asked innocently! I had forgotten she didnt know about their lifestyle! Neither her or Jake did! _This would be fun explaining!_

"Emmm .... Rosalie, we have a...special diet! We dont need anything just yet but thanks for asking!" Carlilse answered politely! I could see them all exchange glances!

Rose shrugged it off and followed me and Jake into the kitchen! Edward also got up and followed us! We walked silently until Jake spoke up

"Bella, what do they mean special diet??"

* * *

**ooo a bit of a cliffhanger! sorta...kinda...maybe??**

**what do you think?? remember, any questions just ask! **

**even if you dont want to leave a really long reply, even just leave a ( =] ) or a ( =[ )**

**a bit of a filler but next chapter should be exciting! =]=]**

**Emma xx**


	9. love games

Previously on ....

_"Emmm .... Rosalie, we have a...special diet! We dont need anything just yet but thanks for asking!" Carlilse answered politely! I could see them all exchange glances!_

_Rose shrugged it off and followed me and Jake into the kitchen! Edward also got up and followed us! We walked silently until Jake spoke up_

_"Bella, what do they mean special diet??"_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Oh crap.. how was i going to explain this one! ... _'Yea, guys my boyfriend and his family, you know, the ones we are staying with! Well they are vampires! Some vampires eat human blood but not them, they call themselves vegeterrians cause they eat animal blood! They dont sleep and some have gifts/powers!'_

No, that wouldnt go down well... i looked at Edward, who had followed us into the kitchen. His face flashed with worry but he concealed it again. i wasnt so skilled at this! I froze... Jake picked up on this...

"Eh Bella...you ok??"

"yea, she is fine! I guess she must have thought she saw something outside?" He came over and put his arms round me! if i wasnt so worried about what i was going to say to my siblings i would have moved out of his reach but his arms helped me to think!

"Yea.. im fine! I-I-ju...it doesnt matter! So lunch??"

"You were about to tell me about Edward and his families special diet!" Rose said again, gosh why did she have to be so persistent!

"Well how about we eat first and i will explain later!" I tried to reason! That way Carlilse and everyone else could help me break it to them and explain

She smiled and nodded and lifted out 3 plates to put our lunch on

phew...one crisis averted for now...now onto the next one!... Edward, he really wasnt giving up on this! He wanted to hurt Charlie but no matter how much i hated him, i wouldnt let him hurt him, he was my father after all! He still had his arms around my waist as i started chopping the cucumber, he kissed my shoulder and went to move to my neck, i turned and pointed the knife at him,

"Have you forgotten my requirements already Mr Cullen?" I said raising an eyebrow but had a half cocked smile on my face! He knew i wasnt going to hurt him! I walked over to the fridge to get away from him. I couldnt trust myself to be that close to Edward and not kiss him. This was secretly killing me, but he didnt have to know that! At least not now anyway!

He followed me to the fridge and closed it as i had just opened it. He pushed me gently against the fridge, i could feel his breath on my neck, he ran his hand up my leg and pulled me close with the other arm. He held my gaze, i got lost in his topaz eyes! I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks where he now was tracing light circles on my cheek. I was too lost in his gaze and his overwhelming presence of him being this close to me, he leant in, slowly, teasingly, leant in towards my lips but hovered over them...

"Oh i havent forgot!" He whispered huskily, and then disappeared!

I stood, still up against the fridge completely dazed and confused by what had just happened! HUH!! _I ... but .... he .... gone?!? _I wasnt even making sense in my head! Boy this boy was going to be the end of me!

After about 10 minutes trying to recover i realised that Rose and Jake had finished making the lunch and had set it on the table and were sitting down waiting for me! I went over to them..

Thankfully the conversation flowed easily and they asked no questions about my other families eating habits...wow my other family?? i hadnt realized i had thought that! ... flip, but it was true..in this short time we had become a family...dysfunctional and half mad but who cares! Also no comments were made about that wee scene with Edward at the fridge! I was so grateful for this, not fully knowing how i would answer!

* * *

**EPOV**

I wrapped my arms around my Bellas waist. They felt so right there. I was chancing my luck and i knew it! Bella want me to promise that i wouldnt hurt Charlie, even though he hurt her and her family so badly. I couldnt promise that so she has decided that she wont kiss me until i comply!

I wasnt going to take this lying down...oh no...Bella is gona know whats hit her! I needed her kiss, the feel of her lips on mine just as much as she needed the feel of mine on hers. She would give in, i just knew it! But that didnt mean i wasnt going to have a bit of fun. Which is why i am now standing with my arms around her tiny waist. I leant down to kiss her shoulder, then moved to kiss her neck, she turned quickly out of my grasp and pointed the knife she had been holding at me. She shook it, as if to tell me off. She had half a smirk playing on her lips,

""Have you forgotten my requirements already Mr Cullen?" I laughed just slightly but i dont think she noticed. She walked away, over to the fridge i trapped her between me and the fridge, i ran one hand up he leg until it reached her face, her cheek where i traced light circles with my thumb, with my other arm i pulled her closer to me, i could feel her warm breath, i caught her eye and we gazed at each other...her trying to figure out what it going on! I slowly started to lean closer to her. I think by this point she had completely forgotten about her siblings who were in the room still, i hadnt forgotten cause I heard Jacobs thoughts,

'_I swear, if those two start making out over there i am going to trow my lunch at them! We dont need a huge make out session while we try to eat!'_

I smiled, he needn't worry! Rose was trying desperately to focus on something else, instead of the antics that her sister and her sisters boyfriend were doing!

I leaned closer to her lips, as if to kiss her, i could tell that she had lost all ability to control her actions, she was going to let me kiss her, but she wasnt going to get away that easily, i had to prove a point! I leaned in that we bit closer until are lips were almost grazing, i could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks as all her blood rushed to her cheeks! I didnt really focus on this, i couldnt loose my self control so i focus on what u was going to do next!

"Oh i havent forgotten!" i whispered then ran away into the garden. I figured i could use a quick hunt to stay on the safe side of things!

I had been away for an hour because i decided not to do a full hunt because i didnt need it and i hunted close to home! When i got back i found half my family including Bella and Jake all sitting in the 'family room'. I went in and joined them, recieving 'evil' glares from Bella, i just smiled back, flashing that smile that i knew she loved! She scoffed and looked the other way!

We were joined by the rest of my family and by Rose.

we all sat down and Charlilse spoke up, breaking the silence. I really admired at how Charlilse handled situations. He was the perfect role model for anyone, be that how to act, to control emotion or to handle situations! I could honestly say i wouldnt be where i am today if it wasn't for Charlilse, in more ways than one!

"Rosalie i believe you were asking questions about our 'special diet'?" He said in a steady voice

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! **

**i had planned to write more but i dont feel well and wanted to spend a bit of time on the next part! Felt i owed you an update tho so here it is! **

**any ideas on where you want the story to go next after all of this! I am open to suggestions! Any suggestions used will be acknowledged along with a thanks! =]=]**

**Remember to review even if it is only a ( =] ) ot ( =[ )**

**thankss! **

**emma xx**


	10. Closer

**Ok so here is the next chapter!**

**i know it is a hassle but please review! i dont mean to harp on but even if it is a random comment or a smily face ( =] ) i would be over the moon! So I dare you to comment ;) lol**

**here we go! ****_I dont own this story or any song i may use!!_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Rose had just asked us to explain all about my boyfriend and his family! I could tell she could sense they were...how can i put this...different!  
I can appreciate that she is curious but i worry that she may get freaked out and not know how to take it!!

Now we were sitting in the family room again and listening to Charlilse explain about them being vampires. Rose and Jake were taking it very well! They sat and listened! Maybe a little paler than usual but nothing bad had happened!

No one freaked out but rather sat and listened intently to Charlilse as he explained!

Edward on the other hand was staring at me! I could feel his gaze on me as i watched Charlilse explain.

This boy was going to be the end of me! I was dying inside because i havent been able to kiss him. Why does he have to be so stubborn! What i am asking is not ridiculous, is it??

I started to think of what happened in the kitchen! Oh how i wished he kissed me then! Screw my stupid rules. He is irresistible! His touch is so soft, cool yet sensational. one word..mind-blowing... Ok i know its two words but they are hyphenated so it doesnt count as 2!!

How i wished Edward had his arms round me now...a part of me didnt feel right, being this for away from him! I dont like it! I feel cold, empty!

I was so lost in my own thoughts about Edward, that i hadnt realised the commotion that was going on around me. Esme who was sitting beside me shook me gently,

"Bella....Bella? Rose needs you!"

I snapped out of my own head, i looked up and saw Rose lying with her head drooped down and onto Emmetts shoulder. He eyes had rolled back in her head..

"What happened! Rose! Rose... what happened?? Charlilse? Edward? Whats going on.. what happened to her??" I started to panic! Jake was already at her side helping Emmett move her so she was lying down on the sofa with her head on Emmetts lap!

I glared at Edward looking for answers, then to Charlilse! Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to comfort me! I let him! I needed him now, he was my strength, especially in times like these!

"She only fainted! She is alright! I guess she was listening so intently to me explaining our vampire nature and she forgot to breath and passed out due to lack of oxygen!"

"But how can she... i dont understand! Why hasnt she woken up yet??" I was really worried about her! Jake had gone to the kitchen to get water for her!

"Its ok Bella, she will wake up in about 1 minute 25 seconds!" Alice said in her pixie-like voice! "She just had a bit of an information overload! Emmett you might want to move before she wakes up! She is going to be freaked out when she wakes! Bella and Jake you stay close to her, she will want to absorb the information while taking in what we truly are!"

I looked up to Edward, mouthed thanks! He knew what for! He truly was my strength but i needed to go over to my sister! He understood that!

Emmett had got up and lifted her head so i could take his seat! He then gently laid her head back down on my lap! He seemed reluctant about this, he didnt move once he put her down!

"Emmett, you need to come back! She will wake up in 20 seconds!" Alice warned him gently!

I had never seen this teddy-bear like teen handle anything so delicately as he did with Rose! I guessed he may like her! Who knows? I would have to ask Edward about this later! He never took her eyes off her, even when he moved back to be beside his family, just as Edward never stopped watching me! I didnt need to raise my head to know that he was watching me!

Then Rose's eyes started to flutter open, she was coming round!

"Shhh Rose we are here! Your ok...you are safe here!" Jacob whispered and took her hand! He could be a right softy when it came to his sisters!

"Vampires...them...Bella he-" She tried to sit up and point at my boyfriend and his family but Jake gently pushed her back down!

"I know Rose...Its ok! I promise!" I soothed, stroking her hair!

"But i ... they...blood??" She was still very confused!

"Rose just relax...i will explain but you need to calm down!" I continued!

Jacob handed her some water, she took it gratefully! Jake was handling this news pretty well! He didnt seem to fazed but this new news or freaked out that they were vampires!

"Rose, its ok! I know they wont hurt us. Look at them, do they look like they want to eat us?" Jake said softly

Rose sat up slowly and turned to face them! They all looked at her smiling. Not a creepy smile that said 'i want to drink you blood!' but a genuine smile, relief that she was ok. Full of care towards her! Even Jasper, the newest vegetarian vampire was smiling, happy to be this close to her! I knew he would never hurt any of us!

Emmetts expression shows more of a fascinated look. He seemed to be in awe of her!

She took in their whole body language.. they were calm and relaxed! Esme, the 'mother' of the Cullen's spoke softly,

"Rosalie, i know you must be freaked out, but some of us have never drank humans blood and those few who have, haven't done so in hundreds of years! You are under no threat here! We have alot of practice with our self control!"

"I - I just need some time, ok? Alone...I'm sorry!" She got up and left and went to the room that she was given for her stay here!

"Its ok guys!" I saw the disheartened looks on their faces! "She needs to process! She'll come around!" I tried to sound reassuring but

Emmetts whole expression fell when Rosalie left the room. I was deffiantly going to ask Edward about this later!!

Jacob looked at me and then turned to the Cullens, "So..let me get this straight...you all are vampires, but ones that dont drink human blood but drink animal blood instead! Any the likely hood for us to become the next meal ticket is...?"

Everyone laughed at him...he always knew how to lighten the mood. I smiled at him

"Slim... we havent drank human blood in years and year! We have grown pretty accustomed to animal blood!" Jasper answered **[a.n. - by this point jasper has no problem with his self control!]**

"Sure i think Eddie boy would kill us if anything happened to Bella or..." Emmett said, he mood seemed to have lightened, Edward growled slightly!

"Emmett you know i -" But he was inturrupted

"_hate being called Eddie, Eddie-boy or Eddikins"_ Emmett mocked, i couldnt help but laugh, "But you know that wont stop me Eddie-babe!" he said with a wink!

"Ughhhh" Edward groaned, he knew Emmett wasn't going to stop, so instead he tackled Emmett to the ground.  
Play fighting i was sure but the two of them were hilarious to watch! Esme didnt seem to pleased tho..

"Boys!!! No Fighting in the house!" She called after them loudly but they didnt listen! Emmett kept trying to hit Edward but he could tell what was about to happen and dodge his hit!

"BOYSS!!!!" She shouted, they froze! Wow i have never heard Esme shout or raise her voice, not even a little bit!

"Outside... NOW!" She pointed out the back door!

"Catch me if you can Eddie-boy!" Emmett yelled as he ran out the back! Edward chased after him and rugby tackled him to the ground! They rolled around the ground for a bit! i laughed and walked past them and sat on a rock at the far end of the garden to think. Its a good thing the garden was big, I could hardly hear them! Boys will be boys i guess...no matter how old!

I sat and thought about Edward, about Rose and Jake, about the Cullen family and as much as i hated it! About Charlie. I didnt like to admit it but i was scared about his reaction about returning home and finding the note so he know we were here. Note to self - go to house and grab last belongings and remove the note.

I thought about where Edward and I were at the minute! He wanted to kill my father. As much as he probably deserved it i couldn't let him do it! He was my own blood when it came down to it. Even though i hated him with every essence of my being!

I wished my mum was here! She would make everything ok! She would take care of us and besides, she would love Edward. She always had a manner of approaching a situation which made everything ok! I missed her just being there, but most of all i missed her hugs. She would give you a hug which filled you with so much warmth and protection that you never wanted to let go. Everyday i felt cold because she was not there to give me her magic hug!

That was until i met Edward! He managed to fill a void i had that her death had left. That didnt mean it makes her absence any easier or that i missed her any less everyday but his hugs reminded me of her. I know she would absolutely love him! Sometimes i wondered if she sent him to Forks, to be with me! To help heal me in a way that never quite healed after her death.

I would love to see her now! The only memory i have of her is in my mind. Charlie got rid of all of her stuff in one of his rampages after she died and left us with nothing to remember her by. It was a hard thing to accept.

I really wanted to catch up with Rose, by myself! She hasnt even been here a full 24 hours and its been crazy! I need some sister time with her. She has been through so much and has come out the otherside! I would always look up to her because of that! She was strong, yet she has always been.

Tears that i hadnt noticed welling up finally became too much and spilled out over their barriers. Then another thing my mum used to say when she was alive, if she found one of us crying, _He who does not weep does not see! -_ Les Miserables. I just realised the full meaning behind this, these words holding a strong message!

I went to wipe away the tear now streaming down my face but another hand reached their first. As i felt the cool touch i knew who it was, Edward! My personal hero!

He pulled me in close to him, and let me cry into his shoulder! he just kept whispering 'Shhhhhh' and 'its ok now...everything is alright!'

"I-I-I mi-miss her s-s-so much!" I tried to make out, i hoped his enhanced hearing could pick it up!

"I know love, its ok now though! Im sure there is not a day that passes that she is not looking over the three of you!"

We sat like this for some time, i stopped tracking the time after a while! He hummed a song to me, 'Closer - Joshua Radin'! As he hummed i sang the words in my head!

_So, we're alone again  
i wish it were over  
we seem to never end  
only get closer  
to the point where i can take no more_

__

the clouds in your eyes  
down your face they pour  
won't you be the new one burn to shine  
i take the blue ones every time  
walk me down your broken line  
all you have to do is cry

hush my baby now  
your talking is just noise and won't lay me down amongst  
your toys in a room where i can take no more

the clouds in your eyes  
down your face they pour  
won't you be the new one burn to shine  
i take the blue ones every time  
walk me down your broken line  
all you have to do is cry

photographs and brightly colored paper  
are your mask you wear in this caper  
that is our life  
we walk right into the strife  
and a tear from your eye brings me home

_won't you be the new one burn to shine  
i take the blue ones every time  
walk me down your broken line  
all you have to do is cry_

"Edward?" I asked with a small weak voice, looking up at him once he had finished humming!

"Yes my love?"

"I need you to do something for me!"

"Anything my Bella, what is it my love?"

"I need you to promise me that you will not go after Charlie! I know you must hated every fibre of his being, just as much as i do but he is all i have left out of my parents!"

I looked deep into his eyes, searching for any hint at how he was taking my request! He was thinking i knew it, good sign, bad sign, i wasnt too sure!

"I wont hurt him as long as you promise to stay away from that house! I really dont want you going back there! Esme has set up rooms for you all! I cant, CANT have you anywhere else not knowing if you are safe or not!"

I couldnt help but smile! Not only had he agreed to not hurt Charlie, but he is asking me to move in! He always had a crazy effect on my mood! I was crying not 10 minutes ago and now i was happy and smiling, joking even! =]

"Are you asking me to move in??" I smiled and raised my eyebrows! He fell silent for a couple of seconds and then nodded his head once, like he came to a decision in his head!

"I guess i am! I know Esme kinda beat me to it earlier but i want to make the request definate and final! So what do you say? Will you?"

I pretended to think about it! "I would love to!" I stood up on my toes and kissed him softly at first until he deepened the kiss. Full on and with so much passion i nearly fell back, but his strong arm was round me, stopping me from falling! I only realised here how much i had actually missed kissing him! His kiss was like toxic...my own personal drug...i couldnt get enough!

Oxygen was becoming an issue, for me that is...stupid vampire, not needing oxygen! Before i broke away to breath a deep voice clearing their throat sounded! We broke apart suddenly, we both turned, expecting to see one of the Cullens but instead, standing right infront of us was....

* * *

**:O cliffy!!!**

**please review! I really would love your thoughts! Espicially because this is my longest chapter EVER! Longest one i have ever written, no word of a lie!**

**( =] ) or ( =[ )! **

**thanks for reading! =]=]=]**

Emma xxx


	11. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Previously on It Wouldnt let you out!'**

_"I wont hurt him as long as you promise to stay away from that house! I really dont want you going back there! Esme has set up rooms for you all! I cant, CANT have you anywhere else not knowing if you are safe or not!"_

_I couldnt help but smile! Not only had he agreed to not hurt Charlie, but he is asking me to move in! He always had a crazy effect on my mood! I was crying not 10 minutes ago and now i was happy and smiling, joking even! =]_

_"Are you asking me to move in??" I smiled and raised my eyebrows! He fell silent for a couple of seconds and then nodded his head once, like he came to a decision in his head!_

_"I guess i am! I know Esme kinda beat me to it earlier but i want to make the request definate and final! So what do you say? Will you?"_

_I pretended to think about it! "I would love to!" I stood up on my toes and kissed him softly at first until he deepened the kiss. Full on and with so much passion i nearly fell back, but his strong arm was round me, stopping me from falling! I only realised here how much i had actually missed kissing him! His kiss was like toxic...my own personal drug...i couldnt get enough!_

_Oxygen was becoming an issue, for me that is...stupid vampire, not needing oxygen! Before i broke away to breath a deep voice clearing their throat sounded! We broke apart suddenly, we both turned, expecting to see one of the Cullens but instead, standing right infront of us was...._

**EPOV**

I just asked Bella to move in with me! Thankfully she accepted! i couldnt be happier! She was the love of my life, my existence, my being! This girl in my arms was my whole world! I accepted her terms, knowing deep down that i could never hurt him because it would destroy her, my Bella, it would destroy my beautiful Bella.

She leant up and kissed me! Her sweet kiss sent shivers through me, i could have sworn that every time we kissed i could feel my dead heart beat again! I deepened the kiss until i realised that my human girlfriend would need air soon! I didnt want this kiss to end! It felt like our first kiss all over again, even that short time we hadnt kissed felt like forever!

The next thing i heard was someone clear their throat! We broke apart and saw a fuming dark haired man standing opposite us. I felt Bella's whole body tense and felt her move slightly behind me.

I knew exactly who it was at this point, Charlie. I quiet growl escaped my lips, i tensed and started to crouch into a defensive position but Bella grabbed my arm to stop me. I straightened up again, slightly but not the full way! I didnt trust him, every ounce of my body was protesting to straighten but Bella's warm touch brought me up.

I moved more infront of Bella, not wanting her to have to look at him! This sorry excuse for a man did not deserve to look at the beautiful girl cowering behind me!

"Bella I want to know what is going" He said angrily and forcefully, i could hear her whimper from behind me.

"Bella doesnt answer to you anymore. You are never going to see her again!..." I growled at him, I was about to continue when i could hear Charlilse's thoughts shouting at me...

_'Edward, stop, its ok! DONT HURT Him!' _Obviously Jasper had taken in my furious/protective emotional state and warned Charlilse!

Next thing i saw was Charlilse and Jasper running towards us, at human speed, i guessed to not freak out Charlie! I stepped back as Charlilse stepped inbetween me and Charlie, stopping me from attacking him.

"I'm Charlilse, i am a doctor at Forks Memorial, and i see you have met my son Edward, and this is one of my other sons Jasper." Charlilse held out his hand for Charlie to shake, instead he just grunted and opened the bottle of whiskey from his back pocket and took a drink.

Charlie showed no signs of communicating with Charlilse, who looked up at me as if to ask if his thoughts were useful. I shook my head, he was drunk, his thoughts were inconsistent and unhelpful but i could tell he was furious and i didnt trust his actions, espicially because he was drunk

Charlilse shook of his rude grunt and continued

"I take it you are Bella, Jake and Roses father?"

"DONT TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE YOU KNOW THEM! I AM THEIR FATHER, YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM! BELLA COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I made sure Bella was completely behind me, while being slightly surprised by his coherent sentence, i didnt know how someone_ that_ drunk managed to form a good, well spoken sentence. I crouched slowly and growled fiercely!_ 'I will NOT let other people, especially her so called father talk to her that way_' i thought angrily!

Charlilse held his hand out to me to stop me from going any further, if i didnt respect him so much i would have pursued Charlie, but i knew he knew better, it would work out better to actually listen to him rather than taking matters into my own hand!

I then heard Charlilse's thoughts, _Edward, take Bella inside, keep her safe. Find Jacob and Rosalie. I think Rosalie is with Emmett, go and keep them safe! Jasper and i will get this sorted! _

i nodded to him, took Bella's hand and walked back into the house. The whole time glaring at Charlie. Surprisingly he let us go, but then again i caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes. I was giving him a frightening death glare **[a.n. think of the glare he gives the guys in Twilight movie when he recuses Bella]**

We got into the house and went straight to Emmetts room, unfortunately we didnt knock and walked into a sight that i really could have done without seeing. Emmett and Rose fully making out on his bed and he had his top off.

"AHHHH my eyes!" Bella squealed! Her free hand shot to cover her eyes and i turned away until we got the all clear.

"Ok you can turn around now Eddie-boy and Cinder-Bella!" Emmett grinned!

I growled quietly at him, too low for Rose or Bella to hear. Bella slowly uncovered her eyes to se a bright red Rose and a grinning Emmett.

"Rose, Charlie is here!" She said, quite outright, Rose jumped back and Emmett wrapped his arms around her. She started shaking. Bella went over to her and put her hand on her knee while sitting on the bed. I followed and sat beside her.

"Its ok! Charlilse and Jasper are getting rid of him! He was drunk tho!" She said softly! I could tell she was putting on a brave front for Rose's sake! I put my arm around her and held her close!

Alice and Jake joined us and after we told Jake what was happening outside we talked about other things, joked a bit. Trying to take the Swan siblings minds off the fact their abusive father could still be outside. Finally Jasper joined us, telling us he had gone and showed no sign of coming back after that!

I still had a feeling that this would not be the last we would see of the daddy dearest of my beautiful Bella but for now we were content all in each others company. I could feel Bella relax after Jasper came back. Rose and Jake seemed to do the same!

No i was sure Charlie would be back, but i dont know when. Hopefully it wont be for a while! I would need to get Alice to be on the look out!

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter!**

**Ok i know it isnt as long as the last chapter but i am furiously typing to get this out before i go away! Starting tomorrow my summer becomes crazy. **

**I go to London for 5 days leaving tomorrow!, come back home and the next day i am away for a week doing a kids club, then I am back for a day then away for another week leading a different kids club, then I come home, go to my caravan for a few days, come back home and then a few days later i go to Uganda for a couple of weeks to work with different types of children, inc those with Aids/HIV! **

**I am really sorry that i wont be able to update alot over the rest of the summer but i will as much as i can!! **

**Please let me know what you think and let me know ANYTHING you would like to see happen PLEASE PLEASE let me know and i will see what i can do!**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! make my day! It will also motivate me to update when i am home in those 'days' i have a break from activities! **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Emma xx**


	12. human nature

**Hey guys! sorry its been so long! this chapter is kinda rushed cause i feel bad for leaving you all waiting for a chapter for ages! Although i hope you enjoy it! =]=]**

**xx**

* * *

EPOV

Charlie seems to have gone! No one has seen him for a good few weeks now and i for one am not complaining! Bella was growing happier, and i for one loved to see my angel happy. Emmett and Rose are now official! Bella moved in around 3 weeks ago and i can honestly say its one of the best decisions ever made.

Everyone was happy and Jake and Rose also settled into rooms of their own in our house! I was lucky, somehow we managed to persuade Esme and Charlilse to let Bella and i share a room! I am not complaining but i think Rose and Em are a wee bit miffed!

I was lying beside Bella on our bed, relaxing, enjoying each others company when the pixies voice came into my head!

_Eddwwwardddd!! Bring Bella down here and get the others! Hurry!! _

I sighed and rolled my eyes! "_Bells, the pixie wants to see us downstairs!"_

I heard Bella groan in annoyance! She got up slowly in to a seated position! "_Do we have to? I mean, what is so urgent that we need to go now??"_

_I thought this over! Im sure whatever Alice wanted could wait until a better time, when we were more active/energetic! We lay down again, however our heads had hardly hit the pillow when a high pitched squeal came from down stairs!_

_ "EDWARD AND BELLA, GET YOUR ASSESS DOWN THESE STAIRS RIGHT NOW!!!" _

Ok maybe she wasnt in the mood to let us off the hook this time! I groaned and turned over to Bella who was showing no signs of moving.  
I moved my arms from around her and placed one arm under the crook of her knee and one under her back and lifted her off the bed.

She looked up at me and smiled! i leaned down and kissed her, he then deepened the kiss and eventually i had to pull away!

"_Im sorry love, Alices thoughts are suggesting bodily harm if we dont get down there now!"_

_"Ok, but carry me down! I am too tired to walk!" She _said sleepily while yawning!

I carefully carried her down the stairs to find Emmett, Rose, Jake, Jasper and Alice all sitting in the family room waiting for us to arrive! Alice did not look at all pleased!

_"Sorry Alice, I was asleep and Edward had to wake me and get me to move, which failed miserably hence me being in his arms!" _Bella said and smiled at Alice weakly!

"_Im sure you are not complaining Ellesie-Bellsie!" _Emmett said with a smirk and a wink! Rose then hit him on the chest and rolled her eyes!

Alice shook her head and began with what she was planning to say! After calling Bella and I she was blocking her thoughts so i didnt know what this suprise meeting was about!

"_Well!!! Now that everyone has decided to arrive... i have figured out a plan for this afternoon!"_

_"Why do i not have a good feeling about this?"  
_Bella whispered but Alice heard due to our excellent vampire hearing and glared at Bella! I shook my head and shrugged my shoulder in response. It was true, i didnt know, Alice was blocking her thoughts and i had no idea what was about to happen.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

Great, Alice started singing Barbie Girl in her head just to piss me off even more! I glared at her some more but this didnt seem to effect her..

"_Ok so here is the plan! We are going to feed the humans then we will go to the zoo!" _She said while bouncing up and down excitedly.

I gave Jasper a confused look! He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, '_sorry Edward, i have no idea where this idea came from!' _he thought!

Emmetts face light up! I could read his thoughts!

_'The zoo....i have never been to the zoo before! I am so excited to see the wee monkeys, the tall tall giraffes, the very scawry lions [i hope Rose stays close]...Ohhh we could go and see the flamingos! im sure animals are tasty at the zoo! YAY the ZOOOOOO!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH i cant wait! We're going to the zoo today we're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo today we're going to the zoo!'  
_Emmett began to sing/chant in his head!

Before any of us got a chance to say anything Alice was ordering us about what to do next, Emmett and Jasper were to go and load up the car, pack warmer clothes for the 'humans', I was told to go and prepare lunch with Bella and Jake and Rose were told to set the table and grab any extra things for our trip that Jasper and Emmett were likely to forget!

We were also given 30mins to complete all of this and be in the car before Alice rips us apart! Literally!  
Well maybe not the humans, but defiantly some vampires!

Half an hour later we were all in the car ready to go waiting for Alice, surprise surprise!  
She didnt give herself a task so she could plan her outfit and STILL she isnt ready!

"_Ok Edward, chill out, Alice just isnt the best time keeper, she will be here soon! Just relax, i dont like your annoyed angry vibes!!"_ Jasper inturrupted my train of thought by speaking! I gave him an apologetic look then suddenly felt waves of calm hit me! i then sent him a grateful look!

"Aghhhh!" Bella leant closer to me and burried her head in my chest covering her ears!

"Whats the matter love?" I asked, stroking her hair!

"I cant bear to listen to Emmett talk about the zoo one more time! If i hear the word chimpanzee one more time i may SCREAM!"  
I laughed to myself! Emmett can take a bit of getting used to! It helps if you have had decades to get used to him! I rubbed her back soothingly!

"Ok, lets talk about something else. What are you looking forward to seeing at the zoo?" I asked but before i had finished saying the final word, Bella smacked my chest!

"You are so not funny!" She commented! Then the door opened and Alice popped her head in and sat down!

"Finally! What took you so long. Rose asked!

"It took a bit longer than expected to pick out what shoes where practical for the zoo and to find a pair that matched my outfit was hard work!" She said while putting her seat belt on down, beside Jasper, in the front of the car, as he started our journey to the zoo!

I rolled my eyes! Alice would be Alice! Where would we be without her... probably on time but however, she is still family!

All journey we listened to Emmett go on and on about the flamin' zoo! I nearly chucked him out of the car but Jasper calmed me down! Jake had resorted to sitting with his hands over his ears while Bella buried her head into my chest.

We finally arrived at the zoo! Emmett practically leaped from the car and ran, Rose in tow, to the reception desk where you could buy tickets! He then turned and waited for us all to reach him, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently! When we finally reached him he said,

"So where to first?"

* * *

**Ok so Cullens + Swans at the Zoo! I wonder what could happen there! Any ideas?? **

**Thanks to all who reviewed and wished me well on all my trips! I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was rushed! **

**Let me know and Review! The lovely green button below!! =]=] even just leave the good old ( =] ) or ( =[ )! **

**Hope your summers are all amazing! and i will update as soon as i can! **

**Emma xx**


	13. Monkey buisness

**Ok guys, so i know you probably hate me for not updating sooner! But here it is! i hope you enjoy it. Please please please let me know what you think.  
**

**IMPORTANT!! -  ****READ THE VERY BOTTOM BEFORE YOU REVIEW/GO TO NEXT STORY!!!! **

* * *

**BPOV**

Ok so we are currently being kicked out of the zoo with a serious warning to not come back anytime soon.  
Emmett was trying to keep himself composed as he was deeply upset by this yet the others were holding in their laughter. my head was aching and i had bruises all down my legs and arms. Edward was limping and hair was sticking everywhere...

We slowly were being escorted out of the zoo. Slow, because we were not able to walk that fast after what happened!  
So i think its best to explain our unforgettable day at the zoo...

......

Ok so we had already visited the penguins, the lions, the elephants and the giraffes. Next stop was the monkeys... I was already bracing myself for Emmetts reaction.

He had already roared at the lions, trying to scare them then running away when they came closer. He decided to hide behind Alice, of all people when they got closer.

Edward and i were walking around holding hands, just enjoying each others company, when next thing i knew Emmett came up behind us making monkey sounds in our ears and running around trying to imitate a monkey. He then ran on scaring some young kids in the process...

We finally arrived at the monkey compound, Emmett being far too over excitable was jumping around waving his arms around in the air

"HI MONKEYS! HIIIIIIIIIII!" He was waving furiously and jumping up and down... he then complained to Rose when they didnt wave back "Rosie? Why arent they waving back! Monkeys are meant to wave back!"

We all just laughed, he shrugged it off and carried on jumping, all of a sudden SMACK i feel myself flying through mid air, falling...falling...THUD!

"Ouch!" i rubbed my head, i could feel it throbbing... i looked around to see what had happened

Next thing i knew, a monkey was standing over me staring and started puling my hair.

'_WTF! Get off me stupid monkey' _i looked up and saw my boyfriend and everyone else staring at me...all except Emmett who was still jumping around not realising he had just pushed me over a wall and down into the monkey compound...

_'Hang on a sec...' _realisation struck... '_ MONKEY ENCLOSURE...ME...FALLING...CRAP!!!!' _I got up and started running around screaming as the monkey started chasing me.

"EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDD! GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i screamed still running.

I looked up only to see my boyfriend laughing, finding this whole thing very amusing..

I can see Alice pointing above my head while laughing...i looked up...THUD..TOPLE..CRASH. Next thing i know, there is a monkey on my head

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... EDWARDDDDDD HELP MEEEEEEEE! I SWEAR IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!"

I could see a crowd forming...Edwards face grew concerned.. i was still struggling to get the blooming monkey off my head when out of the corner of my eye, between the monkeys furry little arms i see Edward running down the bank into the enclosure.

**EPOV**

'Aww there is a monkey on top of Bella's head. They must like human company.. they seem to like her...' i watched the scene in front of me trying but failing to hold in the laughter.

My thoughts were interrupted with Bella's scream...''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... EDWARDDDDDD HELP MEEEEEEEE! I SWEAR IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!"

'Crap, i better go!' i thought, i climbed over the low wall and made my way down the steep hill. I reached the bottom and all of the monkeys started running towards me... I started running around while they seemed to enjoy this fact and ran after me.

'They have an unfair advantge' i thought... they could use the trees in their compound...

"Cheaters" i said under my breath as i kept running...

I noticed Alice return back to the wall watching with the others! She looked more relaxed than she had. Why the FLIP was she looking relaxed, her brother and best friend were getting mauled by bloody apes and she is acting all cool!

Before i knew it hands were on me, helping me off and the monkeys scattered. I immediately looked over to Bella and a zoo keeper had her also. I guessed that they were the ones who helped me up too..

Before we knew it, we were being escorted out of the zoo. The reason being 'Disrupting the peace and creating havoc in an animal compound.' We were also told never to return in the near future, or at all unless we grew the hell up!

The others found this all hilarious. All but Emmett. He was not too pleased about being kicked out of his favourite place... 'He'll get over' I thought!

I was really worried what Charlilse and Esme would say about it all!  
I was not looking forward to going home...

* * *

**OK i know its short! **

**Dont hate me... its better than nothing! **

**I really need your advice... Do you want me to stop this story!  
I am not really feeling it any more but i will keep it going if you want me to! **

**If you do want me to keep going i need ideas. My muse seems to have gone on a wee break... Or my mind just isnt creating ideas...i blame school!**

**Anyway.. i want to know what you think! Please be open an honest.. if you enjoy it PLEASE PLEASE say and if not, please give tips to improve or tell me to stop writing. I know many of you add this to your favourite but do not leave a comment, if this is your only time to leave a comment on this story, please just do it! i need your opinions..**

**Overall i am not too happy with this chapter but i had to update! I have put it off too long... so let me know**

**DO I CONTINUE OR END IT?????**

**thanks again**

**Emma xx**


	14. Sink or Swin

To my suprise, when we got home Charlilse and Esme didnt say anything about what had just happened. They just shook their heads slightly and said, "Will you lot ever learn?"

I could handle that, what i couldnt handle was them being angry or disappointed! But they were neither so its fine... Edward took my hand and we walked up to his room. He let me in through the door and closed it behind him.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, as if he was never going to let go. I hugged him back. There was something warm and comforting about his cold touch. His hand on my cheek or his arms around my waist...i was home!

"Edward, whats wrong?" I asked quietly into his neck

"I just want to hold you! I need you close to me right now!" He said quietly... obviously the monkey attack in the enclosure was too much for him.. i knew one way to take his mind off it. I kissed his neck and sent a trail of kisses up his neck until i reached his lips. I kissed them softly and he then lead me over to his bed...

We lay down making out in bliss, i could stay here forever. Edward finally was getting used to controlling himself when we kissed so he wasnt as freaked out as much... i was not complaining!!!

"Bella? BELLA??" Jake shouts from somewhere in the house... i was too occupied to answer and to be honest i wasnt too sure i would be able to form a coherent sentence right now so i didnt reply. The next thing i knew, Jake yells "Ahhh my eyes!!"

Edward and i broke apart, he growled slightly, my hair was disheveled and my cheeks quite flushed.. i stole a quick glance at Edward.. well lucky for the vampire with his perfect skin that doesnt blush and his perfect hair that always looks amazing.. grrrr! I looked back at Jake, he still was turned around with his hands covering his eyes

"Jake you can turn around now! Its not as if we are naked!" I said cooly with a slight smirk

"ahhh Bella, that happens to be another image i NEVER want to see! You here that!?!" I just smirked.. "You wanted something Jake??"

"Oh yes, there is someone here to see you two down stairs." I gave Edward a confused look then asked Jake, "Who is it?"

"Not to sure but they asked to talk to you both so i would hurry! You've kept them waiting long enough.. oh and bells, you may want to sort out the hair etc" he commented looking me up and down then walking out into his room..

i took a quick glance in the mirror, pulled my hair into a pony tail and walked downstair, hand in hand with Edward.

We rounded the corner only to see Esme, Charlilse and a random couple standing at the door

"Oh your here... good!" Esme smiled

"Barbara, Tom i want you to meet our son Edward and his girlfriend Bella, Edward and Bella meet Barbara and Tom" Esme introduced us all

We exchanged polite greeting and then i looked up to Charlilse and Esme with a questioning and confused look.

"Well we called you two down here because Barbara and Tom need someone to babysit their 4 children this weekend. We thought you two would be the best choice of out lot!" Charlilse said

"It would be Friday night and all day Saturday! It would require you to stay over Friday night, if that is alright with you two, or more importantly, Esme and Charlilse!?" Barbara said nicely! She seemed nice and friendly.

"We would love to!" I said excitedly! Years ago i babysat for my neighbors and loved it so 4 kids between Edward and i, easy right?

"Brilliant" Barbara said,

"Thats alright with us too!" Esme said!

"Perfect, so i will ring Esme or Charlilse with the details and we will see you friday then?" Barbara asked

I smiled and nodded, "Sounds good! See you then"

They then turned to leave, "Bye" Edward said, wow i forgot he was there! He hadnt spoken this whole time..

The door closed! "Bella, what did you just sign us up for??" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice

"Babysitting, come on Edward it will be fun! Kids are great! You let them watch movies and they are grand! why do you not like kids?"

"To be honest with you Bells, no! And they dont really like me either!!" He pouted!

"I promise you, it will be fine! I used to babysit when my mum was still alive! Its easy, i promise!" I put my hand up to his cheek, and smiled up at him..."Smile, i promise it will be fine! Its mostly sitting on the sofa doing nothing!"

"Ok, just this once!" He smiled back at me then turned to Charlilse and Esme "Ok so one question....why us?"

"Well you cant leave kids with Emmett, he would just scare them... put Rose and Emmett together and then they will not be suitable mind kids if you get me! And Alice would be dressing them up every 5 minutes and Jasper would have to spend more time calming Alice down both physically and mentally that the kids would be forgotten about! You two were are only option!"

"But what about Jake?" Edward complained!

"There is no way i would ask Jake to do it by himself and plus he is busy this weekend!" Esme smiled! "That leaves you two!"

"Edward, is a big vampire scared of a couple of kids??" I asked my boyfriend

"No! Of course not!" i laughed and took his hand and we walked into the living room with the rest of the family!

i was really looking forward to Friday. It is Wednesday now so only 2 days! Edward better suck it up!

_Next time on 'It Wouldnt Let You Out'_

_"Ok kids, mummy and daddy are away to the wedding! We will be back tomorrow! Be good for Edward and Bella! They are in charge so do what they say" Tom said as he and Barbara kissed the kids good bye and walked out the door. The four kids just stood smiling sweetly until the door closed then the havoc started....._

_"Ok kids, Dinner is READY!" I called from the kitchen.. No reply... "KIDS... DINNER" ... still no reply.. i walked into the living room where i had left them with Edward, who was now reading a book! _

_"Edward, where are the kids?"..._

* * *

**Ok so thanks to all who reviewed on last chapter! One person in praticular! You know who you are!! **

**What do you think?? ( =] ) or ( =[ ) **

**let me know! also any ideas are very welcome! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE!! I AM TRYING!  
They more reviews the quicker the update!**


	15. The Boy Does Nothing

"Ok kids, mummy and daddy are away to the wedding! We will be back tomorrow! Be good for Edward and Bella! They are in charge so do what they say" Tom said as he and Barbara kissed the kids good bye and walked out the door. The four kids just stood smiling sweetly until the door closed then the havoc started.

I turned the lock in the door, turned round and saw Edward standing behind me and no sign of the children. CRAP!

"Ok kids, Dinner is READY!" I called from the kitchen.. No reply... "KIDS... DINNER" ... still no reply.. i started towards the living room where i had left them with Edward, who had been watching tv with them !

"Edward, where are the kids?"...

no answer

"Edward?? Ed-" i reached the living room only to find Edward sleeping on the sofa but no children. I smacked his arm, "Edward, get up! Where are the kids?"

"Shh... Bells, im sleeping!" He rolled over and buried himself deeper into the sofa!

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS OFF THE SOFA RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME FIND THESE CHILDREN I SWEAR, LIFE WILL NOT BE WORTH LIVING!!" He jumped at the tone of my voice

"Ok Bells, Im up, Im up! There's no need to yell!" He said casually as he got up slowly from the sofa.

"EDWARD THERE ARE FOUR CHILDREN MISSING!"

"Oh..." ... _'Boys, they will never understand!' _i thought

"Ughhhh!" I groaned and grabbed his arm to start to look for the children. We started up stairs in their rooms, no children, in the bathroom, no children, back in the living room, outside, no children

"The kids, are gone, dinner is getting cold, the parents will be home in the morning! Where could they have gone- the park - no there is no park near here! The store - no its too far to walk! ... Missing children, parents, dinner, children..." Edward cut me off with his cold embrace. It comforted me slightly.

"Shhh my Bella! We will find them! I know it!"

"But no I..." I knew i was about to freak out again. My hands were frantically going around my face and to my hair until Edward caught my hands.

He took them in his as he lead me to the kitchen.. murmuring reassuring phrases into my ear. He took me into the kitchen, *SPLAT*

A lukewarm, slimy object slowly slithered down my back. *Splat* what ever it was hit me again. I stood in complete shock, my hand reached my hair slowly and lifted what ever it was off of my head, i turned to look at what ever it was in my hands, before i could see it, Edward chuckled slightly. Then i noticed what is was... SPAGHETTI!!!

i turned round to spot where it came from *splat* bolognaise hit me square in the face, hiding my rapidly growing red face. I scraped it from my face to see who fired the meaty missile. The only thing i saw was another handful of bolognaise heading my way. I ducked just in time and it hit Edward square in the chest. I held back a snigger and remembered my anger.

I tried talking to them, persuading the four to drop the food but with no avail, I was biting my tongue to keep me from saying something that i would regret but they just kept throwing the food.

"ENOUGH!!" I screamed. Now i had spaghetti and bolognaise over every inch of my body and i couldnt take any more.

They froze, even Edward froze and turned to look at me. "I want each of you UPSTAIRS, RIGHT NOW! washing yourselves and changing and then coming right back down here and cleaning up YOUR mess! and you better do a good job or i WILL ring YOUR PARENTS!!"

They scampered quickly upstairs and were back down, changed and cleaning within 5 minutes. Even Edward had brushed himself off and was cleaning. I turned sharply on my heel and went upstairs to change. By the time I was changed and had returned down stairs the kitchen was clean and Edward had got them beginning the second round of dinner.

Once it was ready we sat and had dinner in silence. I then sent them all to bed at 7.30. I was still livid, with what had happened. Never in a million years had children i babysat done this! i couldnt believe it.

I was in the middle of my rant to Edward when all of a sudden we heard springs bouncing, coming from upstairs.

"What the frick are they doing now!" I growled as i stormed upstairs, Edward close on my tail. I couldn't wait to get my hands on them!

* * *

**Ok guys! Here is the next chapter! **

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm starting to loose enthusiasm for this story as i have a bit of writers block at the minute. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas and i promise i will try to incorporate them into the story. **

**Please let me know what you think and your ideas! =]=]  
**

**also what you guys think of 'new moon'?? **

**Emma x  
**

**remember (=]) or (=[)**


	16. forever young

i went upstairs and found the kids jumping on their beds. This was when i lost it... i couldn't even shout anymore. I shot them a death glare and gave them an icy cold warning that if they were not in bed in 2 minutes that there would be frickin hell to pay! ... Well, it wasn't said in such words but you get the idea.

i was now lying in the spare room, in the single bed that they made for me to sleep in. Edward was to sleep downstairs on the sofa and now that he couldnt be beside me, i was unable to sleep. i missed those cold, strong arms around me, they sweet velvet voice humming to me as i slept and now that they were gone, i was lying there awake doing absolutely nothing.

I decided to get up and see what my non-sleeping vampire boyfriend was up to. i got up and tip-toed downstair only to find an empty sofa with Edward no-where to be found. I went to the kitchen to get some food when i felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist...i was home. :) I leant into this cold embrace, knowing i was safe. Edward leant down and kissed my neck and slowly left a trail of kisses around my neck until he reached my lips.

We found our way to the sofa and made out for a bit, until he pulled away. I inwardly groaned, typical Edward. He turned us so he was lying behind me with his cold, muscular arms snaked around my waist.

"I could stay like this forever" I mumbled into the darkness. Forgetting that i was with a vampire with extra sensitive hearing.

He perked up from behind me,

"You know forever is a very long time" His sweet velvet voice rang out into the darkness.

"Well---ehhh--- you know what i mean. You were there for me when no one else was and in your arms i feel so safe and protected."

"Well, your in luck.... i have a better idea of how long forever is and i could stay like this forever too" he kissed my neck slowly, lifting my left arm in the air and kissing each finger until he got to my wedding finger. He seemed to toy with this finger for a while. I titled my head until i could see his expression, he was thinking about something

"Edward? What are you thinking about?"

No answer, he remained lost in thought

"Edward, anyone home??" I shook his shoulder. He snapped out of his trance and looked at me, a slight smirk was displayed across his face.

"I was just thinking..." He trailed off... i shot him a look as if to ask _"about"_. He seemed to get the message and continued

"...just thinking about us...about how I ... Well - about how I see us together in the future. You know? Us, us!" he stumbled the words out

"Edward, what are you trying to say?" never have I ever heard Edward stuck for words... Never, until now

"well, I guess what I am trying to say is..." he took a deep breath ...

"Marry me Bella!"

ok so I know you all must hate me cause I have taken ages to upfate and I leave it at a cliffhanger buuuuttt ... The more reviews the faster I update

I wonder if you can guess what will happen next?!? Will it be predictable or not??

did you all have a nice christmas/new year??

pleeeeaaaasssseee review! Remember ( =) ) or ( =( )

emma


	17. was it a dream?

*bang* I sat bolt upright now! Wide awake! Still processing over what had just happened. was it real? was i really engaged??

no i couldnt be! ahhhhh i looked around the room for any evidence that i had had this converstaion with edward last night. well for starters i was in a bed and he was not beside me. i had no ring on my finger but he never gave me one! i guess we were to get it at a later date. that is if it really happened!

but it could have been a dream. i was in my bed they had allowed me to sleep in. no sign of edward! im pretty sure if he asked me to marry him, he would have slept in the same bed as me!

questions started to cross my mind! what would life be like if i was married to edward! i mean he is a vampire! life certainly wouldnt be normal! would i be ok with that?!? yes! but i would want to be changed and that topic would most likely cause an argument! would he let me be changed?? i always accepted that one day edward and i would end up together, and that I would be changed! But something told me that he didn't see it that way!!

i heardthe sound of running feet! great the kids were up!! ugh! im far to tired to deal with them, and i have far to much on my mind! but i suppose they will need food, and edward is not too good on the food front for obvious reasons.

I rolled out of bed. Threw on a edwards hoodie and walked downstairs. The kids were alreading sitting at the table and edward was staring at a pack of eggs, some bacon and some potato bread.  
I had to go save him! My beautiful boyfriend was crunching up his nose in disgust!  
i lifted a frying pan and got to work, being careful to not look him in the eye.

"morning love" he smiled down at me and kissed my head.

"morning" i replied. he seemed to notice my hesitation and confusion!

"whats up my love?? you seemed annoyed!?"

CRAP!

--------------------------------------------------  
here you go, enjoy! let me know what do you think.

so was it a dream or real?? what you think? what do you want it to be? xx


	18. AN IM SORRY!

**A/N - sorry this is not a chapter!! :(**

**Ok so here it is! **

**im really not feeling inspired for this story anymore so im going to take a wee break from it! Maybe someday i will come back to it, we will see! i am working on a new story that could either be a one-shot or a full story that should be up soon! **

**i would really appreciate it if you could review if you think that i should either just stop now, finish the story asap or carry on for another while!**

**i would love your thoughts! and im really sorry! who knows, i may come back to it! **

**im sorry! **

**Emma **


End file.
